ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star Pyros. He was the very first alien used by Ben Tennyson. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of a cold, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes are no longer connected to the fire on his head. His rocks are darker. His rock pattern over his body is different, and seems to have slightly fewer rocks, revealing more of the lava inside Heatblast. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except it's deeper. Gwen as Heatblast hardly looks any different, her chest was bigger and her voice was more feminine. She wore the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Ben's Heatblast eyes are not connected to the fire on his head, because of the new animation style. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire breath, flaming discs and fire tornadoes. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire.He can use fire as a close range weapon as he can generate it around his hands and punch his enemy. By propelling himself like a rocket or surfing on a fire board, Heatblast is able to fly. Heatlast is immune to fire, heat, cold, ice and magma. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his bare fists against Dr. Viktor, making him stumble several steps backwards. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of moderate terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground, the same way he flies on a rock. In Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw fire crescents, create fire tornadoes, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down and shoot fire meteors. In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast blasted fire that was so hot, it melted a tank. He also blasted hot fire in Secrets, so that it melted the road and almost buried Vilgax in hot tar. And once again in The Ultimate Enemy, where he buried Vilgax into the ground up to Vilgax's shoulders, making Vilgax unable to get out without Diagon's help, as he had no leverage to use his strength effectively. In Side Effects, Heatblast with a cold is seemingly made of icy fire instead of normal fire. And his pyrokinesis becomes cryokinesis. In Heroes United, Alpha heatlbast was capable of using a fire tentacle to attack, it's unknow if it was from Alpha's powers or Heatblast's natural powers. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of making his flames explosive, something Swampfire is not capable of doing unless his flame hits something flammable. Weaknesses ﻿When Heatblast is exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, his fire is extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities. Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10. He accidentally started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. *In Permanent Retirement, Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap,'' Heatblast battled the Megawhatts. *In Kevin 11, Heatblast battled Kevin. *In The Alliance, Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, Heatblast with a cold defeated Clancy and his cockroaches with ice powers. *In Secrets, Heatblast battled Vilgax's drones and Vilgax. He appeared again to escape Vilgax's ship. *In The Big Tick, Heatblast failed to defeat The Great One. *Heatblast appeared 5 times in ''Back With a Vengeance''. *In Ben 10,000, an alternate timeline Heatblast battled Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, Heatblast destroyed a mall while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, Heatblast battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, Heatblast as a baby defeated Hex and accidently turned Hex into a baby. *In Ken 10, Future Heatblast was used by Ben 10,000. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Heatblast made a barricade hoping that the Negative will not gain access to the Mount Rushmore base. *Heatblast was used in the second version of Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, activating the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Gwen 10, Gwen as Heatblast drew her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's charigin (as he states, it took him a month to learn to do that). *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, an alternate timeline Heatblast easily defeated Eon's minions. *In The Forge of Creation, Heatblast was used by 10-year-old Ben to battle Kevin and NRG. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast defeated King Viktor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Heatblast's powers are used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Heatblast was used to melt the ice of Sentient Ultimate Big Chill. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, he was seen in a flashback with other aliens and then used by Alpha. *In The Beginning of the End, Heatblast was used to fly to Sir George and to prevent him from fighting Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Heatblast helped Sir George battle Vilgax. Alternate Timeline In Ben 10,000, Heatblast has two mini volcanoes on his shoulder and he looks bigger. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Washington B.C.'' *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''The Alliance'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''Side Effects'' (Sick) *''Secrets'' (x2) *''The Big Tick'' *''Gwen 10 (used by Gwen) *Back With a Vengeance'' (x5) *''Ben 10,000 (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) *Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis) *'Game Over (Cameo)' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Monster Weather'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (baby; as lavablast) *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Forge of Creation'' (used by 10-year-old Ben) *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (transformed off-screen; first appearance by 16-year-old Ben) *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' (brief) *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback by Ben and Used by Alpha) Naming and Translations Video Games Protector of Earth Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast wins racing.jpg|Heatblast in Galactic Racing Busy Box - HB Hologram.png|Heatblast's Hologram in Alien Force Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png|Ben 10,000 using Heatblast's powers Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning, Four Arms is the other, as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire or absorb it and glide short distances. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is a playable racer in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL Is one of aliens used by 10-Year old Ben. Trivia *Heatblast was the first alien Ben ever transformed into. *When 10-Year old Ben turned into Heatblast in The Forge of Creation, his eyes weren't connected to his head. *Heatblast in Ultimate Alien closely resembles Alan, only taller and not as skinny. *In Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. *Heatblast appears in the most CN online games (Battle Ready, Krakken Attack, Savage Pursuit, Blockade Blitz and Critical Impact). *When Heatblast's fire was put out in the original series, his head closely resembled Iron Man's. *Heatblast was a most used alien in the original series and now moderatly used in Ultimate Alien. See Also *Heatblast Gallery *Heat Jaws Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Highly durable aliens